


Seek the Light

by iamdkscully



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure why a black line shows up under the pic.  It's not there in my original :P</p></blockquote>





	Seek the Light

[ ](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/AFA%20Other/ScullyLOTSBW_zps094191d0.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why a black line shows up under the pic. It's not there in my original :P


End file.
